


Dads, Take Two

by Doctor_Discord



Series: The Ego Manor [105]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Baking, Bim and Ed are Moods, Cute, Eric is the Purest, Family Bonding, Magic, Sibling Rivalry, The Host is a Dork, dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-10 04:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20521733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/pseuds/Doctor_Discord
Summary: Eric slips and accidentally calls two certain egos 'Dad'.





	Dads, Take Two

Eric laughed, snorting and slapping a hand over his mouth as Ed chucked a handful of flour at Bim, exploding white all across his black suit and causing him to let out a high-pitched, distressed noise. They were making a batch of Bim’s cinnamon cookies (the Host had appeared mere _seconds_ after they’d started, confirming what they were doing before happily moving back to his library, a stupid grin on his face). Ever since Father’s Day, it had become…a thing, for them to pick a Sunday and just spend it baking something for a couple hours. Eric loved it. And the other two did as well, despite their constant, playful bickering.

Eric laugh louder, using the counter for support, as Bim launched himself at Ed, knocking them both to the floor and smashing a lump of cookie dough in his face. “_Ack! _Fuck off, Bim, you’re gonna wreck my sunglasses!”

Bim stuck his tongue out at him, hopping back onto his feet with his hands on his hips. “Like you _didn’t _ruin my suit! These are _much _more expensive than your damn glasses!”

Eric took a moment to calm himself, shoulders still shaking and giggling to himself, as Bim and Ed bickered in the background. The manor was beginning to smell like _heaven_ with the cookies in the oven, no doubt going to summon the Host soon. Bim had whipped up some sort of frosting as well, something he was going to experimentally add to a dozen or so cookies.

His attention snapped back to the elder two when he heard one of them cry out. Bim shot him a wide grin over his shoulder, almost completely covered in flour now and pinning a struggling Ed to the floor, the cowboy spitting out a constant stream of violent curses. “Hey kid! Do you wanna, maybe, just on a whim, get a couple of eggs from the fridge? Please?”

Ed stopped struggling for a brief moment out of sheer surprise, staring up at Bim with wide eyes. Eric snorted, turning toward the fridge. “Yeah, sure Dad.”

Eric’s movements faltered to a halt, holding his breath as the kitchen suddenly fell dead quiet. He turned slowly back toward Ed and Bim, face bright red and sweating slightly. He fidgeted with his hands, refusing to look either of them in the eye. “Um…I…”

He glanced up, only blushing brighter when he caught their expressions. A broad, beaming grin had spread across Bim’s face, practically glowing and clearly overjoyed. Ed, however, pouted beneath him, glaring up at Bim. A second later, Bim was reappearing right in front of Eric, pulling him into a tight hug and startling a squeak from him. “You called me ‘Dad’! This is the greatest day of my life, holy – Ed, did you hear what he said?!”

Ed picked himself up from the floor, brushing himself off and his grumpy expression still in place. “Yeah, I heard.”

He crossed his arms, turning is head away, and Bim snorted, pulling away from Eric but keeping one arm wrapped around his waist. He stuck his bottom lip out in an exaggerated pout, tone mocking. “Aw, is someone jealous?”

A light blush quickly spread across Ed’s cheeks, and he stuck his tongue out at Bim. “_No_. Shut the _fuck _up, Bim.”

Bim laughed, little silver and purple fireworks beginning to pop around him in his excitement. “Whatever you say, Ed.” He stepped forward, keeping one hand on Eric (who was once again giggling to himself) and patted Ed condescendingly on the head (his hat _long_-since knocked off). Ed jumped, coughing and flipping Bim off, when a shower of silver glitter followed, completely coating him.

Ed spat out a clump of glitter, desperately trying to brush it off himself while simultaneously shooting Bim the strongest death glare he had. “Fuckin’ glittery _prick_.”

Bim winked, blowing him a kiss, and Ed responded simply by flipping him off again. Bim turned back to Eric, smiling softly and with a warmth Eric was certain he had never seen. “In all seriousness, Eric, slip-up or not, you’re welcome to call me that whenever you feel comfortable to. Trust me when I say I _do not _mind.”

His face lit up again, and Eric laughed, smiling a little. “O-okay. If you’re sure.”

Bim grinned. “I absolutely am!” He whirled around, clapping his hands together once. He opened his mouth to say something – likely a comment on Ed’s appearance – but then the oven timer went off and he paled, racing toward the stove. “Oh fuck _me!_ If these are burnt I have no doubt the Host will put at _least _seven curses on me!”

Ed caught Eric’s eye, crossing his fingers and mouthing _‘Please!_’ behind Bim’s back, making Eric snort and slap a hand over his mouth.

“Ed, I swear to Christ, whatever you’re doing back there I will beat your ass.” Ed said nothing, just rolled his eyes, and Bim sighed with relief as he pulled out a tray of perfect, golden cookies. “Oh thank God!”

Ed raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms. “Maybe if you stopped pickin’ fights with me you could pay more attention to your precious cookies.”

Eric saw Bim narrow his eyes, and then before he could even blink Bim was grabbing one of the burning hot cookies off the tray and chucking it at Ed’s head. Ed’s own eyes shot wide and he ducked with a yelp. Bim scoffed, flipping Ed off. “Fuck you. You made me waste a cookie. How dare you.”

But, before their very eyes, however, instead of smashing against the wall, the cookie cut a sharp right turn midair, soaring out the entranceway and heading to the living area only to be snatched by a suspiciously ink-stained hand. Eric’s jaw dropped, and he tugged on Bim’s sleeve, pointing toward the entranceway. “Uh…d-did anyone else see that?”

Bim’s eyes narrowed again, exchanging a glance with Ed before planting his hands on his hips. “_Host._ Have you been there the whole Goddamn time?”

There was a beat of pure silence, long enough that Eric almost thought that he had just been seeing things. Then, “…Maybe…” The Host’s words sounded oddly muffled, and Eric could only assume he’d shoved the whole cookie in his mouth the second he had it.

Bim threw his hands up in the air. “God_dammit_, Host, can’t you restrain yourself just _once_ while I make these things?!”

There was another pause, but this time the Host’s voice sounded clearer. “Absolutely not!”

Bim wasted no more time and stormed around the corner, likely smacking the Host if the surprised noise was anything to go by. “That’s it, I’m hiring the Jims to tie you to your damn bed and keep your mouth shut so I can make cookies in fucking peace!”

Ed and Eric laughed at the Host’s desperate pleas as Bim dragged him away, his voice fading. Eric sidled closer to Ed, than wrapped his arms around him in a tight hug, burying his face in his shoulder, and Ed was quick to reciprocate. Eric hummed, completely content. “…For the record, you’re my dad, too. And…I love you. _Both _of you.”

Ed pulled back only to ruffle his hair, grinning broadly. “And we love ya too, kid. Now come on. Let’s go watch Bim and the twins bully a blind man.”

**Author's Note:**

> HNNNNNNNNNN BEANS.  
I love my son in this one. I love the Host in general, but I _love_ him in this one!  
I love him in the story on Wednesday too! In _both_ stories coming out Wednesday! ;) ;) ;)  
See ya then!


End file.
